Nouvelle vie et difficultés
by BichouAndJulie85
Summary: Emmett, Alice et Bella doivent quitter Forks et se retrouvent à Phoenix pour une nouvelle vie. Mais tous va se compliquer avec leurs nouveaux voisins.
1. L'annonce, le choc

_**Coucou les filles, alors voilà la nouvelle fiction à quatres mains que nous écrivons Juliet1802 et bichou85**_

_**Merci à notre bêta lenerol !**_

* * *

__

_**Chapitre 1 : l'annonce, le choc**_

_**PDV de Bella :**_

« EMMETT rends-moi ça immédiatement ! »

« Non ! »

« EMMETT j'te jure que si tu m'le rends pas ça va barder ! »

« Ah ouais et tu comptes me faire quoi crevette ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et tu verras bien ! »

« Tu peux rien faire contre moi ! Crevette »

« Ah oui ! Peut être que ta dernière conquête, comment elle s'appelle…mhh ! Julia c'est ça….voudrait connaître quelques trucs croustillants sur notre cher Emmy ! »

« T'oserais pas ! Et m'appelle pas comme ça » Me dit-il avec une petite moue

« Je vais me gêner, donc rends-moi ce morceau de pizza…en plus t'en as déjà mangé les trois quart ! »

« J'ai encore faim moi ! »

« T'as tout le temps faim toi de toute façon ! »

« Bon les enfants ça suffit, je vais en commander une autre, vous arrêterez peut être de vous disputer comme des gosses de douze ans hein ! »

« Merci papa, ce gros balourd se gênerait pas pour me laisser mourir de faim »

Voilà comment chaque repas se passe dans la famille Swan. Mon grand frère Emmett, cet ours des cavernes mais tellement protecteur, qui mange pour 15 est grand, mais vraiment grand, carré comme heu…un boxeur, des muscles de partout, je ne comprends pas comment il n'a pas de graisse avec tout ce qu'il avale. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron chocolat. Ma sœur jumelle Alice, elle, est toute petite, des cheveux noir, et des yeux marron chocolat, une pile électrique cette fille. J'ignore comment les mecs qui la suivent partout arrivent à la supporter. Et moi bah, petite aussi, des cheveux marron foncé, des yeux marron chocolat, une peau extra blanche. Moi je suis la plus calme de nous trois. J'aime lire, la musique et la cuisine. Et mon cher papa, Charlie est le shérif de Forks, il est grand, les cheveux marron foncé et les yeux marron chocolat. C'est un homme droit, qui aime la pêche, ses amis et nous plus que tout. Il s'est focalisé sur nous quand maman est partie pour vivre sa vie avec son amant qui est joueur de base-ball professionnel. Nous lui en voulons un peu pour son départ, mais après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Nous avons des nouvelles de temps en temps.

Bon, ce soir c'est soirée pizzas, Alice est scotchée devant un défilé à la télé, mon père grogne car il veut regarder son match, et Emmett s'empiffre sans penser que nous n'avons encore pas touché à cette pizza qui est presque terminée ! Papa prend le téléphone et commande deux nouvelles pizzas et vient dans la cuisine en grognant.

« Comment elle fait pour regarder des trucs aussi nul ! »

« Papa, c'est toi le chef, change de chaîne ! » lui dit Emmett

« Non, j'ai voulu mais elle m'a fait sa moue ! »

Nous grimaçons. Nous connaissons la moue Made In Alice et personne ne peut y résister, et encore moins mon père. Elle le sait et en joue. Le téléphone sonne et papa répond. Il nous regarde en posant le téléphone.

« Je reviens, je suis appelé en renfort ! »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Pour un braquage au magasin des Newton ! »

« Sois prudent papa ! »

« Oui je serais pas long, voilà l'argent pour les pizzas ! »

Il nous embrasse tous et part faire son service. Le gars des pizzas arrive et nous mangeons devant la télé, Alice a enfin accepté de lâcher son défilé et nous pouvons regarder un film.

Après notre film nous allons nous coucher, nous savons que papa peut en avoir pour toute la nuit s'il le faut.

.TOC

Merde c'est quoi ça, j'ouvre mes yeux difficilement et regarde mon réveil 3h24. Putain qui nous dérange à cette heure ci. Je me lève, enfile un peignoir et croise Emmett et Alice dans le couloir, à moitié endormis tout comme moi.

« C'est quoi cette merde ! » Grogne Emmett

« Allons voir au lieu de traîner ici ! »

On descend l'escalier, et Emmett va ouvrir la porte. Sam Uley, l'adjoint de papa, est derrière celle-ci avec un visage fatigué et triste. Je sens déjà que ce qu'il va nous annoncer ne va pas nous plaire. Emmett le fait entrer, et tout comme moi il n'est pas rassuré. Alice m'agrippe le bras et nous nous installons tous les trois en face de Sam. Emmett est entre nous, nous attendons, le silence dans la pièce est beaucoup trop lourd, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

« Les enfants…heu….j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ! »

J'ai déjà compris et je vais me réfugier dans ma chambre en pleurs !

_**PDV d'Emmett :**_

Si Sam est chez nous à 3h30 du matin c'est que c'est très grave. Bella est déjà montée en pleurs dans sa chambre et je tiens Alice serrée tout contre moi. J'ai beau ne pas être un tendre, mais ma famille c'est sacré. Sam nous regarde encore les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Alice pleure silencieusement. Je sais ce qu'il va nous annoncer, et je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre. Mais je le laisse, là les bras ballants en attendant qu'il retrouve l'usage des mots.

« Emmett…ton père s'est fait tirer dessus au magasin des Newton ! »

TIRER DESSUS, donc il peut juste être blessé.

« Il est à l'hôpital, on peut aller le voir ? »

« Emmett…la balle l'a tué sur le coup. Je suis désolé ! »

« Attends…attends Sam, mon père est mort ? » ce mot est difficile à prononcer, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vrai.

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Les larmes arrivent toutes seules à mes yeux, et Alice est déjà en sanglot contre moi. Je la serre du plus fort que je le peux. Comment ça a pu arriver ? La soirée était parfaite comme d'habitude et là plus rien ! Non ce n'est pas possible, j'y crois pas ! Je regarde une nouvelle fois Sam, qui a les yeux rouge. Je me lève, prends Alice dans mes bras qui sanglote encore plus fort et monte à l'étage dans la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière est allongée sur son lit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'installe Alice et m'allonge entre elles. Elles viennent se blottir dans mon torse et nous pleurons ensemble.

_**PDV d'Alice :**_

Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? Pas mon père ce n'est pas possible ! Quand Sam est arrivé, j'ai de suite compris. Bella a été plus vive à réagir, elle est montée directement dans sa chambre, nous laissant Emmett et moi avec Sam. Quand ce dernier nous a appris la raison du décès, j'ai éclaté en sanglot contre Emmett. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et nous a monté dans la chambre de Bella. Allongés tous les trois dans le lit, contre Emmett à pleurer.

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant, je croyais à un mauvais rêve. Je suis descendue à la cuisine et j'ai vu le pasteur qui discutait avec Emmett. Bella était restée dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers mon frère qui me prend sur ses genoux et me sert fort. Il a les yeux rougis par ses pleurs. Ça me brise le cœur de le voir comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett pleurer et ce n'est pas joli à voir. Le pasteur nous regarde tous les deux avec les larmes aux yeux. Notre père était apprécié de la communauté de Forks. Le pasteur nous fait ses condoléances, et nous prévient qu'il se charge de tout pour l'enterrement, à ce mot j'éclate de nouveau en sanglots. Notre bulle de bonheur avec mon frère, ma sœur et mon père a éclaté. Mon cœur est brisé, par la douleur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Le pasteur s'en va et avec Emmett nous remontons voir Bella, qui est allongée dans son lit à regarder le plafond et à pleurer silencieusement. Elle n'a pas encore dit un mot. Emmett la prend dans ces bras et elle éclate en sanglot. Je m'installe près d'elle et Emmett nous étreint toute les deux.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Brisé ! C'est le seul mot qui me vient en ce moment. Mon père, Charlie, l'homme qui a toujours pris soin de nous, qui nous a toujours prouvé son amour, surtout quand maman nous a laissé, qui a toujours fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que nous ne manquions de rien, est parti. Nous ne le reverrons jamais. J'éclate en sanglot dans les bras d'Emmett. Mes larmes ne se calment pas depuis que j'ai compris la nouvelle. Je n'ai pas adressé un seul mot à quiconque depuis non plus. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je veux juste que mon père revienne, qu'il nous face son sourire heureux quand il nous voit nous chamailler, sourire, tout simplement heureux d'être avec nous. J'entends Emmett qui discute avec Alice doucement. Ce ne sont que des bourdonnements à mes oreilles. Je finis par m'endormir épuisée contre Emmett.

_**PDV d'Emmett :**_

Bella s'est enfin endormie. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit contre moi, et je n'ai pas réussi à la consoler, au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'augmenter ses sanglots. Je l'allonge sur son lit et sort de sa chambre avec Alice qui me suit partout. Je redescends dans la cuisine et prends le téléphone sous son regard. Je dois prévenir ma mère. Alice vient se reloger dans mes bras alors que je compose le numéro. Je sens mes larmes qui reviennent.

« _Allo ! »_

« _Maman c'est Em..mett » _Pleure-je dans le combiné

« _Emmett chéri qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _Me demande-t-elle complètement affolée

« _Papa ! »_

_« Quoi papa ? »_

Je souffle un bon coup, et lui déballe tout.

« _Papa, a était tué hier soir dans un cambriolage ! »_

Ma mère ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, Alice sanglote encore plus fort, je lui masse le dos pour l'apaiser un petit peu.

« _Je prends le premier avion et j'arrive ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais là dans quelques heures ! »_

Je raccroche. Je porte Alice jusque dans le canapé et nous attendons. Bella est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, et je voudrais qu'elle mange un petit quelque chose. Je commence à vouloir me lever, mais Alice me tient par le bras.

« Je reviens Alice, je vais voir Bella ! »

« Ne me laisse pas ! » Sanglote-t-elle

J'ai mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Alice est normalement une boule d'énergie. Je la reprends dans mes bras et nous montons voir Bella.

« Bella, tu devrais venir manger quelque chose ! »

Aucune réponse, je m'approche et vois qu'elle dort encore. Je la laisse et redescend. On toque à la porte. La femme du pasteur.

« Bonjour Emmett !

« Mme Weber ! »

« Toute mes condoléance pour votre père ! »

« Merci ! »

« Tiens, je vous ai préparé un repas. Vous devez avoir faim ! »

« Merci Mme Weber, notre mère arrive dans quelques heures. Je pense qu'elle voudra s'entretenir avec votre mari »

« Très bien, je lui dirais de repasser vous voir alors. Comment vont Bella et Alice ? »

« Bella n'a pas dit un mot depuis cette nuit mais là elle s'est endormie, et Alice pleure constamment sans me lâcher ! »

« Emmett si vous avez le moindre problème ou besoin de quelque chose, je serais à la maison ! »

« Merci Mme Weber ! Et merci pour le repas ! »

« C'est normal Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à votre disposition ! »

Elle s'en va. Je vais déposer le plat dans le four et retourne voir Alice qui s'est enfin endormie dans le canapé. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche rapide avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je suis en serviette quand j'entends un cri strident venir de la chambre de Bella. J'y cours et ouvre la porte à la volée. Ce que je vois me brise encore plus le cœur. Bella assise dans son lit, à pleurer encore plus fort qu'hier. Je me précipite sur elle et la serre dans mes bras.

« Chuuuuut….Bella, c'était un cauchemar ! »

Elle ne répond toujours rien.

« Maman va bientôt arrivée ! »

Je continue de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Je la rallonge et retourne pour m'habiller. Quand j'arrive en bas, maman est assise sur le canapé avec Alice en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle se tourne quand elle m'entend, et ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes. Je m'approche d'elle et la serre contre moi.

« Bonjour maman ! »

« Emmett je suis tellement désolée »

« Je sais maman ! »

« Où est Bella ? »

« Dans sa chambre, elle vient de se rendormir. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle. »

« Je vais me charger de l'enterrement. »

« Le pasteur Weber, fait déjà tout ce qu'il faut, il devrait passer te voir dans pas longtemps justement. »

« Merci mon grand. Tu as faim ? »

« Non, et Mme Weber nous a apporté ce qu'il nous fallait. »

« Vous êtes bien entourés. »

« Oui maman ! »

Je m'installe près d'elle et elle me prend dans son autre bras. Je fonds en larmes aussi. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie.

_**PDV d'Alice**_

La semaine passe à une vitesse incroyable, notre maison n'est qu'un défilé continuel, je sais que ces personnes aimaient mon père et qu'elles sont là pour ça, mais là franchement j'ai simplement envie qu'ils nous laissent tranquille.

L'enterrement doit avoir lieu cet après-midi, ça va être difficile, comme si le fait de le mettre en terre signe la fin de tout espoir, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas mais pourtant chaque fois que j'entends une voiture se garer dans l'allée, je suis persuadée que c'est lui qui rentre de sa journée. Et à chaque fois cette douleur sourde dans ma poitrine redouble d'intensité.

Maman, essaie de nous soutenir mais elle aussi souffre même si elle est partie avec un autre, elle a quand même aimé notre père profondément.

Le pasteur Weber a tenu sa promesse, il s'est occupé de tout pour aujourd'hui, la municipalité a décidé de se charger des frais de l'enterrement, notre père était un des piliers de cette ville et tout le monde l'appréciait. Malgré tout notre semaine a été chargée, nous allons aller emménager avec notre mère à Phoenix.

Aucun de nous n'est enchanté par ce déménagement mais bien entendu nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons vivre dans la maison de maman et Phil son nouveau mari, nous le connaissons à peine.

Nous avons emballé tout ce que nous voulions emmener et maman a mis la maison en vente, avant de partir à l'enterrement les déménageurs viendront, ensuite nous partirons pour l'aéroport, vers une nouvelle vie.

Dans un sens je suis heureuse de quitter cette maison, depuis qu'il est parti elle est devenue bien trop triste. Emmett ne rit plus et ne fait plus de blagues, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elles me manqueraient un jour ses blagues puériles mais là j'aimerai juste qu'il redevienne comme avant. Bella n'est pas sortie de sa chambre, elle reste allongée sur son lit à pleurer, maman a essayé de la faire réagir mais rien n'y fait, elle a préparé ses affaires en sanglotant. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Sam est venu.

Et moi, je sais aussi que j'ai été affectée, en général tout évènement doit commencer par une séance de shopping, même un enterrement, mais là non je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie.

- Ma chérie tout est prêt pour toi ? Les déménageurs arrivent, me demande ma mère.

- Oui maman, c'est bon.

- D'accord tu devrais aller te préparer nous partons dans 1h à l'église.

Une heure, en temps normal j'aurais commencé à me préparer au moins 5 heures avant la cérémonie mais non et ça ne m'inquiète même pas, je me demande si je vais redevenir moi-même un jour. La pile électrique est devenue bien trop calme.

_**PDV de BELLA**_

C'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui je vais devoir dire adieu à Papa, je ne suis pas prête pour ça, ni pour tout le reste d'ailleurs.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine, je n'ai pas envie de partir de cette maison, notre maison, mais je sais que ma mère ne veut pas vivre ici, si elle est partie il y a 10 ans c'est pas pour se réinstaller ici maintenant. Alors je vais faire bonne figure et essayer de me reconstruire à Phoenix, ça va nous changer de Forks qui est l'opposé de Phoenix en bien des points et j'espère que j'arriverais à m'y faire, je me suis habituée à la pluie.

Je sais que mon frère et ma sœur sont aussi touchés que moi par ce drame, même s'ils essaient de le cacher, moi je n'y arrive pas tout simplement. Je n'ai plus envie de parler à personne mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je vais le faire, j'ai besoin de faire ça avant de partir loin de lui.

Je viens de confier mes affaires aux déménageurs, il est temps que je sorte de ma chambre, je fais lentement le tour des pièces, me remémorant nos moments heureux à tous les quatre. Je passe dans la chambre d'Emmett, qui est en train de se battre avec sa cravate, je m'approche de lui pour faire le nœud.

- Papa aussi n'était pas doué avec ça, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Je sais, merci Bella, Emmett a les larmes aux yeux.

Il me serre longuement dans ses bras, je finis par m'écarter et après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma sœur, je suis étonnée de voir qu'elle n'est pas encore prête et qu'elle n'a pas encore commencé à s'habiller, elle est debout devant son lit à observer la robe noir, je l'entends marmonner.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Allez courage Alice, c'est pas si dur de mettre une robe… Pourquoi c'est si dur ?

Comme avec Emmett, je m'approche d'elle et nous nous serrons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pendant de longues minutes, rapidement Emmett vient nous rejoindre, suivi par notre mère.

Nous allons y arriver, tous ensemble, on va se serrer les coudes, il le faut.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais finir, nous sommes assis au premier rang de l'église, avec maman et Phil qui est venu spécialement pour l'occasion afin de soutenir sa femme et accessoirement nous.

L'église est pleine à craquer, toute la ville est présente afin de rendre un dernier hommage à notre père.

Le cercueil trône au milieu, et je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux, en fait je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que mon père repose dedans.

La cérémonie se termine enfin, ma sœur, mon frère, ma mère et madame Newton, qui se sent responsable du décès de mon père puisque c'est son magasin qui a été braqué, ont fait un discours.

Des sanglots bruyants retentissent dans l'église, j'ai envie de crier, de leur dire d'arrêter, c'est mon père qui est parti, la plupart d'entre eux ne le connaissaient même pas réellement. Croiser le shérif dans la rue ne signifie pas qu'ils le connaissaient.

Le pasteur Weber nous invite alors à suivre le cortège, que nous devons diriger. Les employés de l'entreprise funéraire viennent prendre le cercueil afin de l'emmener vers le cimetière, après l'avoir installer dans la voiture, une marche lente débute.

Plus les secondes passent, plus je réalise que nous suivons mon père jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, pourquoi maintenant ? Il était encore jeune, il aurait pu refaire sa vie, mais non il a fallu que cet idiot de braqueur lui tire dessus et lui vole sa vie. De violents sanglots secouent mon corps et Emmett et Phil doivent me soutenir pour continuer à avancer. Alice est fermement accrochée à ma main, pleurant silencieusement.

Rapidement nous arrivons devant l'emplacement qui a été préparé pour lui. Le pasteur reprend son discours, je m'approche du cercueil et m'effondre dessus, mon frère et ma sœur veulent me retenir mais ma mère les retient, leur demandant de me laisser faire.

Je pense qu'elle a compris que je veux lui parler une dernière fois, je lui murmure.

- Je t'aime tellement, Papa, je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu sois fière de moi, tu me manques tellement, je t'aime, tu resteras dans mon cœur pour toujours.

Je me relève péniblement et m'éloigne à reculons, je finis par me retourner et pars en courant vers la voiture de mon frère.

Alice vient rapidement me rejoindre, suivie de prés par le reste de la famille, enfin ce qu'il en reste car désormais elle ne sera plus jamais au complet.

Une fois tout le monde installé, nous partons vers l'aéroport, Renée a préféré ne pas repasser par la maison, elle pense à juste titre que nous avons eu assez d'émotion pour la journée et qu'il vaut mieux partir au plus vite.

_**Nouvelle vie et difficultés**_


	2. Emménagement

Coucou les filles !

Nous revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre.

Merci beaucoup, pour vos reviews et mises en alertes et favoris, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci aussi à **Lenerol** et **Pounine** pour leur correction et relecture !

On tient aussi à rappeler car on a oublié de le faire au premier chapitre que cette idée n'est pas la notre mais celle **d'Anayata** ! Merci de nous faire confiance pour retranscrire tes idées !

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Alicia_ : Merci beaucoup, on espère que la suite te plaira autant bisous

_Lyllou_ : tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pleurer pour le premier chapitre, je pense que pour celui-là ça devrait être mieux :)

_Ilonka_ : merci voilà la suite

_Fandetwilight_ : merci c'est vrai que le premier n'était pas joyeux, mais notre fic ne sera pas triste tout le temps :D

_Sasa_ : merci beaucoup voilà le second chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira

_Pounine_ : t'en fait pas on pense à toi pour les livraisons de mouchoirs :P bisous et merci de ton aide !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Emménagement**_

_**POV Bella**_

L'attente à l'aéroport fut courte. En même temps, je crois que cette dernière semaine, j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps. Je suis à peine sortie de ma chambre depuis l'annonce de Sam, et aujourd'hui, j'ai dû me rendre à l'enterrement de mon père puis à l'aéroport.

Nous allons quitter Forks pour Phoenix, la pluie pour le soleil, le froid pour la chaleur.

Il y a quelques semaines ce changement m'aurait sans doute plu, mais là non. Pas dans ces circonstances.

Nous venons de nous installer dans l'avion, je suis côté hublot et Alice côté couloir, Emmett quand à lui est installé entre nous deux, en temps normal il aurait fait un drame mais là non, il nous tient chacune la main.

Maman et Phil quand à eux sont derrière nous. Pendant le trajet et l'attente de l'embarquement, elle a profité que nous soyons tous présents pour nous expliquer le déroulement des prochaines semaines. Elle s'est arrangée avec le lycée pour nous laisser une semaine de répit le temps de nous adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Nous sommes vendredi et nous ne reprendrons donc les cours que la semaine suivante.

La maison de maman n'a que deux chambres, nous n'avons jamais passé assez de temps avec elle pour avoir chacun notre propre chambre donc pendant que maman était avec nous, Phil a cherché une nouvelle villa avec 4 chambres.

Après avoir expliqué à l'agence, les raisons du déménagement, ils ont été conciliants et ont accepté de lui donner les clés immédiatement donc nous allons emménager directement dans la nouvelle maison. Ce soir, ce sera sûrement plus du camping qu'autre chose. Mais comme nous sommes 5, l'emménagement ira vite.

Pendant la semaine nous allons nous occuper de la décoration, maman en profitera pour nous faire visiter Phoenix. Je ne suis pas enchantée. Je feins l'enthousiasme pour ne pas la décevoir. Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour nous et pour nous changer les idées alors je ne vais pas l'en blâmer.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Em et je vois Alice en faire autant de son côté. Il passe ses bras sur nos épaules et nous serre tendrement contre lui. Il a toujours été protecteur envers nous, même s'il se cache sous sa grosse carapace.

Maman nous a dit qu'elle allait inviter les voisins à dîner avec leurs enfants. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont une fille de l'âge d'Emmett (18 ans) et des jumeaux de notre âge à Alice et moi (17 ans). Elle nous a longuement parlé de cette famille mais je n'ai même pas retenu leur nom.

Je dois m'être assoupie car je suis réveillée par Emmett lorsque les hôtesses déposent les plateaux repas. Je n'ai pas faim mais je finis par manger le yaourt sous le regard d'Emmett et Alice.

Je passe le reste du voyage à regarder par le hublot, perdue dans mes pensées à repenser aux jours heureux qui sont désormais derrière nous.

_**POV Alice**_

Bella m'inquiète. Nous avons tous été très affectés et blessés par la mort de papa, mais Bella plus que nous, elle, elle est totalement brisée.

Nous en avons discuté avec Emmett, c'est notre sœur, ma jumelle et nous voulons l'aider. Elle semble tellement renfermée dans cette bulle que nous ne savons pas quoi faire.

Pour commencer, nous avons décidé de la forcer à manger un minimum. Elle s'est amaigrie cette dernière semaine, et nous refusons de la voir dépérir.

Ce déménagement est un vrai changement pour nous mais pour maman et Phil aussi. Lorsqu'Emmett l'a appelé la semaine dernière, sa vie était si simple, et aujourd'hui elle doit elle aussi déménager dans une maison plus grande et surtout, elle va devoir vivre avec ses trois enfants constamment. C'est une première pour elle, et pour nous aussi. Elle est partie alors que nous avions 4 ans et Emmett 5ans donc forcément c'est une grande première pour nous tous.

Je suis totalement fan de la mode mais là je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à magasiner, encore une première.

Mais pourtant, je vais aller au plus vite dans une librairie pour faire un cadeau à Bella. J'espère qu'un nouveau livre lui changera les idées et lui remontera un peu le moral.

Je l'observe à la dérobée, elle est totalement perdue dans la contemplation des nuages. Je suis certaine qu'elle est en plein souvenir, vu le visage douloureux qu'elle aborde.

_**POV Emmett**_

Nous arrivons enfin devant notre nouvelle maison, totalement vide de nos affaires, elle est dans la même rue que l'ancienne. Donc tous les voisins connaissent déjà notre famille, enfin maman et Phil.

Leurs meubles et affaires sont déjà là, les nôtres n'arriveront que demain.

Maman visite avec nous, la maison est spacieuse, sur deux étages, le rez-de-chaussée comporte un salon, une salle à manger, la cuisine, un cellier et une petite salle de bain. Le premier étage est composé de trois chambres avec dressing et salle de bain individuelle. Et le deuxième de la dernière chambre elle aussi avec dressing et salle de bain et un grand bureau bibliothèque.

Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec Alice de laisser Bella choisir la chambre qu'elle veut sans faire d'histoire. Si ça peut lui redonner un peu le sourire.

Elle nous fait signe qu'elle prend la chambre du 2ème, c'est frustrant de ne pas l'entendre parler, depuis le décès de papa, elle a dû prononcer quoi ? 5 mots et encore j'ai l'impression d'être gentil.

Je laisse Alice prendre la chambre avec le plus grand dressing.

Il est déjà tard, donc Phil commande chinois. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir choisi pizza, je crois que le souvenir de notre dernière soirée pizza est trop frais dans notre esprit pour le moment.

Il part chercher des matelas gonflables chez un voisin et revient rapidement avec deux pompes. Je l'aide à les gonfler et j'installe le mien et ceux de mes sœurs dans le salon. Nous allons vraiment avoir besoin de nous serrer les coudes.

Le lit de Phil et maman est déjà installé donc il me propose de nous le laisser. C'est gentil de sa part mais je refuse gentiment, je ne veux pas m'imposer dans leur intimité.

Bella descend au moment où le livreur arrive. Elle attrape son matelas et le tire dans l'escalier, ma mère la rattrape pour l'aider, je l'entends lui demander si elle ne veut pas rester manger avec nous mais elle secoue négativement la tête et monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Renée redescend dépitée.

_**PDV de Renée**_

Je suis triste, et heureuse en même temps. Mais la tristesse domine tous mes autres sentiments. Mon ex mari décédé, et mes enfants très abattus. Je crois que Bella est la plus affligée. En une semaine, elle a perdu beaucoup de poids, refuse de parler et s'isole. Nous ignorons quoi faire pour qu'elle nous revienne. Ces premiers jours à la maison ont été intenses, le déménagement a occupé un maximum les enfants. Enfin, surtout Emmett et Alice, Bella s'est contentée de monter ses cartons dans sa chambre et y est enfermée depuis.

Une semaine qu'ils sont là. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à leur présence, je n'ai jamais été une mère poule, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs en les laissant, mais je ne me voyais pas passer ma vie à Forks et enfermée dans une maison. Je sais que mes enfants m'en veulent un peu quand même, mais je vais tout faire pour me rattraper, même si les circonstances ne sont pas des meilleures.

Ce soir j'ai invité la famille Cullen à venir dîner. Leurs enfants sont d'accord pour aider les miens dans leur nouveau lycée. J'espère juste que Bella va se laisser approcher. J'ignore si elle sera apte à reprendre les cours lundi. En attendant, Alice m'aide pour le repas, je suis une piètre cuisinière. Elle nous prépare des lasagnes, Bella lui aurait appris la recette. En parlant de cette dernière, elle a refusé de venir, et je crois même qu'elle refuse de ce présenter ce soir. Emmett doit être en train de la convaincre.

_**PDV d'Emmett**_

Je suis avec Bella. Elle est restée enfermée dans cette pièce toute la semaine, n'à quasiment rien manger. Elle est encore plus blanche qu'à l'origine, les joues creusées, et des cernes violets sous les yeux. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Ce soir maman a invité les voisins. Et je veux que Bella soit présente. Elle est dans mes bras sanglotante. Je la calme du mieux que je le peux, mais ce n'est plus évident, je suis à court de mot, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

- Bella, ce soir viens avec nous !

Signe négatif de la tête. Je pousse un profond soupir. Je ne dois surtout pas m'énerver, elle est triste comme nous. Je vais faire un monologue.

- Bella ça te ferait du bien de voir du monde, tu sais…Je ne pense pas que papa serait d'accord pour que tu agisses de la sorte…Bella…il nous a appris à toujours nous battre malgré les circonstances…s'il te plaît…nous sommes malheureux aussi…ressaisis-toi un peu…je suis triste de te voir comme ça…tu dépéris de jour en jour…

Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle, lui embrasse la tête et l'allonge doucement sur le lit. Je la laisse réfléchir à mes paroles et je vais voir si Phil n'a besoin de rien. J'arrive en cuisine où ça sent bon les lasagnes. Je regarde maman et Alice en pleine préparation. Ma mère lève la tête et me fait un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

- Comment elle-va ?

- Bof, elle pleure….J'ignore toujours si elle se présentera ce soir, nous verrons bien. Gardez lui une assiette au cas où.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett !

- Merci ! Où est Phil ?

- Dans le garage je crois.

Je quitte la cuisine et vais voir Phil dans son repère. Il est gentil, a de la discussion, et je me sens moins seul au milieu de ces femmes. J'arrive dans le garage et aperçois Phil devant la maison à nettoyer sa voiture. Une autre voiture est là mais cachée sous un drap. Je laisse ma curiosité au placard et vais le rejoindre.

- Eh Phil, besoin d'aide ?

- Non, merci Emmett…J'ai terminé ! Comment va Bella ?

- Bof, toujours pareil. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est de plus en plus fatiguée !

- Notre voisin est médecin, nous pouvons voir avec lui pour l'aider à dormir un peu.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte…Bella déteste les médicaments.

- Nous verrons, le médecin jugera en la voyant je pense.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se présente ce soir, je suis allé la voir, mais elle n'a fait que pleurer.

- C'est dur Emmett, ça a été si soudain, il va lui falloir du temps. Pour l'instant je reste ici, j'ai refusé tous voyages pour seconder ta mère. Et je vais voir pour un poste permanent au club.

- C'est génial Phil, vraiment, merci.

On continue à discuter jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous appelle pour dresser la table.

_**PDV de Bella**_

J'en ai déjà ras le bol d'être ici. La semaine à été chargée pour eux. Mais moi non, je m'ennuie et je veux papa. Je sais que cela est impossible, je prie pourtant pour qu'on nous le rende. Mais rien à faire, j'ai réalisé, le problème n'est pas là, mais je ne peux toujours pas accepter que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Que plus jamais je n'entendrais sa voix.

Emmett, Alice, maman et Phil essayent de me changer les idées, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne veux pas les voir, je ne veux pas les écouter et je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans leur option. Emmett est venu me parler de ce soir, mais je ne veux rencontrer personne, surtout parce que je ne suis absolument pas présentable. Je fais tellement de cauchemars la nuit que je dors le moins possible. Je suis allongée dans mon lit, à regarder le plafond avec la photo de papa près de moi. Il me manque terriblement. Maman fait des efforts, mais elle ne s'est jamais occupée de nous, et je pense qu'elle n'a pas assez l'instinct maternel pour cela.

J'entends des voix en bas, beaucoup de voix, je reste allongée dans mon lit et j'attends, j'attends…

_**PDV d'Alice**_

Le repas est prêt, la table aussi. Nous y avons passé l'après-midi avec maman. J'aurais aimé que Bella vienne nous aider, mais non. Je ne peux absolument pas lui en vouloir. Elle était la plus proche de papa. Je suis allée me changer, tout simple ma tenue, un jeans et un débardeur. Je ne veux pas m'habiller classe, ni mettre des heures à me préparer. Je n'ai absolument pas la tête pour cela. J'entends sonner à la porte et je descends rejoindre tout le monde.

Un homme blond, avec des yeux verts, très beau entre, suivi par une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel, avec des yeux verts aussi. Ils sont très beau tous les deux. Ils se présentent comme Carlisle et Esmée. Je les salue doucement, mon regard est attiré vers trois jeunes. Une grande blonde aux yeux verts, très mince et vraiment jolie se présente comme étant Rosalie. Elle a un sourire sincère sur les lèvres et son regard est doux. Elle est suivie par un grand blond aux yeux verts également, il est magnifique, mon cœur s'emballe quand il croise mon regard. Il me sourit et se présente comme étant Jasper. Et le dernier, grand aussi, yeux verts, cheveux en bataille couleur bronze ou caramel avec des reflets roux dedans. Il est très beau aussi, il se présente comme étant Edward. Ils ont tous un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Emmett arrive en dévalant les escaliers et fait un arrêt net devant Rosalie je crois. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et Rosalie sourit et Emmett rougit. ROUGIT. Bon la soirée s'annonce à peu près bien. Je croise les doigts pour que Bella nous rejoigne. Ma mère nous invite tous au salon. Carlisle entame la conversation.

- Renée, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de trois enfants ?

Je sens Emmett se raidir à côté de moi, et moi je perds mon sourire instantanément. Ma mère le regarde avec un air tellement triste, que je ne sais plus où me mettre.

- Si Carlisle, mais Bella refuse de venir…enfin elle refuse de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le ton de ma mère ne laisse pas place à agrandir le sujet. Et ils nous posent des questions sur ce que l'on souhaiterait faire.

_**PDV d'Emmett**_

La famille Cullen est là au grand complet. Et j'avoue ne pas être indifférent à Rosalie, mais pour l'instant mes priorités sont Bella et Alice. Nous discutons de tout et de rien quand j'entends un cri venir de l'étage. Je me précipite dans la chambre de Bella qui pleure à gros sanglot. Je la serre dans mes bras, en lui disant des mots réconfortants, et elle finit par se rendormir au bout de 15 minutes. Alice sur le pas de la porte sanglote doucement. Je vais devoir parler avec Carlisle, il a beau être gynéco, il doit bien savoir quoi faire. Je prends Alice dans mes bras, elle se calme et nous redescendons avec nos invités. Maman n'a pas bougé, complètement tétanisée et je lui fais un signe de tête pour la rassurer. Nous passons à table, l'atmosphère s'allège doucement, mais je suis à l'affût du moindre bruit provenant de la chambre de Bella. Je regarde la table, Edward discute avec Phil, Alice discute avec Esmée et Jasper et Renée avec Carlisle, Rosalie engage la conversation avec moi. Elle est douce est tellement belle.

- Alors Emmett, qu'elle cursus envisages-tu ?

- Je voudrais devenir entraîneur sportif et toi ?

- Mécanique, j'ai une certaine passion pour les voitures. Et Edward veut devenir vétérinaire et Jasper psychologue…et tes sœurs ?

- Alice veut devenir styliste, et Bella créatrice de parfum.

- J'aurais bien voulu rencontrer Bella ce soir ! Soupire-t-elle

- On aurait bien voulu qu'elle se joigne à nous, mais elle ne se remet absolument pas du décès brutal de notre père. Vous la rencontrerez bientôt.

- J'espère…

Nous continuons à discuter ensemble. Rosalie a de la conversation, elle n'est pas une de ces blondes sans cervelle comme la plupart. Au moment de partir j'interpelle Carlisle. Je veux le voir seul à seul pour lui parler de Bella. Il me suit jusque dans le jardin.

- Qu'y a-t-il Emmett ?

- C'est à propos de Bella !

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour elle ?

- On va dire que…enfin, elle fait tellement de cauchemar qu'elle n'en dort presque pas la nuit. Elle ne s'alimente presque pas, refuse de sortir de sa chambre…Enfin je suis dépassé et je n'arrive plus à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Et elle refuse de parler.

- Emmett, vous venez de subir une grosse perte, et de ce que ta mère m'a dit, c'est Bella qui était la plus proche de votre père. Sa réaction est je dirais normale, mais si elle persiste dans cette voie, il faudra intervenir. Tu veux lui donner quelque chose pour le sommeil ?

- Je sais pas, Bella ne les prendra jamais de son plein gré, mais elle est tellement fatiguée…

- Viens me voir demain je te donnerai ce qu'il faut. Préviens-moi si son état ne s'arrange pas.

- Merci Carlisle…

- De rien, allez ! allons voir les autres, sinon ta mère va s'inquiéter.

On rentre dans la maison et on salue tout le monde. Je monte dans la chambre de Bella et m'allonge près d'elle. Instinctivement elle vient se blottir contre moi. Alice suit de près.

_**PDV de Rosalie**_

Cela a été une bonne soirée, Emmett est super craquant, beau comme un dieu et tout à fait à mon goût. Mais je vais devoir patienter, et un petit moment je pense. Emmett est un ours en peluche, il tient à prendre soin de ses sœurs et c'est tout à fait honorable de sa part. Leur situation n'est pas facile, et de ce que j'ai compris Bella est la plus atteinte. J'espère qu'elle va s'en remettre.

_**PDV de Jasper**_

Alice, je n'ai que ce prénom en tête. Elle est magnifique, sympa et j'ai hâte d'apprendre à la connaître comme sa sœur et son frère. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser au lycée avec eux. Emmett a l'air d'être quelqu'un qui aime plaisanter. Ce soir il n'en a pas fait la démonstration, l'atmosphère dans la maison était assez pesante, surtout avec la sœur d'Alice. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils endurent, mais Emmett et Alice sont soudés ensemble avec Bella, juste à voir la vitesse de réaction qu'ils ont eu quand Bella s'est mis à hurler. J'ai hâte de les voir sous un meilleur jour.

_**PDV d'Edward**_

Les enfants sont sympa, je me suis toujours bien entendu avec Phil et Renée n'est pas une mère poule contrairement à Esmée, ça m'a toujours plu. J'ai été étonné de ne voir que deux enfants, alors que mes parents avaient parlé de trois mais nous avons eu la réponse avec la question de mon père, une des jumelles, a l'air de s'être renfermée sur elle-même, résultat elle n'a pas daigné nous honorer de sa présence.

Enfin je suis mal placé pour critiquer, j'ai encore mes deux parents et j'ignore comment je réagirais si je perdais l'un d'eux.

Ils ont l'air soudés, lorsque nous avons entendu ce cri qui m'a fait froid dans le dos, Emmett a bondi dans les escaliers, suivi de près par Alice, ils sont redescendus un bon quart d'heure plus tard, encore plus tristes qu'à notre arrivée.

En rentrant nous en avons parlé avec mon frère et ma sœur nous aimerions les aider, mais nous ne savons pas comment.

Lundi, ils viennent au lycée, ils ont eu leur emploi du temps et Jasper et moi allons avoir des cours en commun avec les jumelles. Pareil pour Emmett et Rosalie qui ont un an de plus que nous, ils arrivent à la fin du lycée plus que quelques mois et ils partiront à l'université.

Je sais déjà que Rose et Jazz vont passer le week-end à penser aux Swan, ils ne sont pas insensible à leur charme mais je crois que le moment est mal choisi, ils viennent de perdre leur père et n'auront sans doute pas envie de s'investir dans une relation amoureuse.

Pour ma part, je crois que je vais rester chez moi ce week-end, j'ai bien trop peur de croiser mon pot de glue attitré. Beurk !


	3. S'enfoncer un peu plus

Coucou les filles !

Merci aussi à **Lenerol** et **Pounine** pour leur correction et relecture !

On tient aussi à rappeler car on a oublié de le faire au premier chapitre que cette idée n'est pas la notre mais celle **d'Anayata** ! Merci de nous faire confiance pour retranscrire tes idées !

Voilà le 3ème chapitre on espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Un grand merci pour vos encouragements, reviews, mise en alerte, favoris et tout !

Beaucoup se demande qui est le pot de glue, patience la réponse arrive !

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Ilonka_ : la réponse pour le pot de glue arrive bien que tu ais déjà trouvé lol

_Alicia_ : merci beaucoup

_Onja_ : Tout ne va pas devenir gaie si rapidement :( gros bisous

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

« S'enfoncer un peu plus »

**_PDV d'Emmett :_**

Dimanche. Demain la rentrée et je n'en ai pas du tout envie. La seule chose qui me fera y aller c'est qu'Alice et Bella y seront. Mais avant de me préoccuper de cette rentrée, j'ai bien envie de me prélasser dehors. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à ce climat, et je voudrais en profiter. J'enfile un short de bain et je vais m'installer sur un transat dehors. Je sens une présence près de moi et tourne la tête pour voir Alice allongée aussi en maillot de bain. Il ne manque plus que Bella. Je soupire intérieurement. Elle n'a encore rien voulu manger, elle est pâle comme un mort, et en plus ne sort pas de cette chambre. Nouveau soupir mais bruyant. Alice tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit doucement.

- « Bella ? » Me demande-t-elle suite à mon soupir.

- « Ouais, je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Hier soir, j'ai parlé avec Carlisle, et il m'a dit que si ça ne s'arrangeait pas, il devra l'examiner ! »

- « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne laissera personne l'approcher ! »

- « Je sais Alice, mais je ne vois plus quoi faire. T'as vu comme elle a maigri ? »

- « Oui j'ai vu, mais je suis comme toi Emmett, je n'ai plus d'idée pour la faire réagir ! »

Alice a les larmes aux yeux, c'est dur pour tous les deux de voir notre sœur comme cela. Mais malheureusement on ne peut rien faire. Je lui ouvre mes bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier. Sans hésiter, elle me rejoint sur le même transat et s'installe dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais été aussi câlin avec mes sœurs et j'avoue le regretter. J'adore leur faire des gros câlins d'ours comme elles disent. Elle sanglote doucement contre moi et finit par se calmer doucement. Je crois même qu'elle s'est endormie. Les nuits sont courtes avec Bella qui fait cauchemar sur cauchemar. On reste deux bonnes heures comme cela et elle finit par se relever et s'installer dans son transat. J'entends un bruit qui me fait tourner la tête. Bella est dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée et nous regarde tour à tour. Elle va s'installer au fond du jardin. Nouveau soupir….Je mets mes bras sous ma tête et regarde les gestes de Bella. Et pour le coup, elle ne bouge pas beaucoup, elle est assise à même l'herbe et regarde le ciel. Bon je crois que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que nous pourrons parler.

- « Bonjour les jeunes ? »

Je sursaute au son de cette voix mélodieuse. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Rosalie et Jasper qui regarde Alice. Et Alice qui fixe Jasper en rougissant. Ces deux là se plaisent sans aucun doute. Rosalie vient près de moi et s'installe au sol.

- « Bonjour Rosalie ! »

- « Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

- « Comme un dimanche je dirais ! »

Je lui fais un signe de la tête vers le jardin en direction de Bella.

- « Elle est sortie, je devrais aller me présenter non ? »

- « Elle ne te répondra pas ! »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Elle n'a pas sortie un mot depuis l'enterrement, je peux t'assurer que ça fait long et que ça fout les jetons…j'ai l'impression qu'elle est muette. »

- « Laissez-lui du temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. C'est doit être dur pour elle. »

- « Je sais Rosalie. »

- « Mon père m'a dit de te dire, que s'il fallait toujours quelque chose pour la faire dormir il a ce qu'il faut à la maison. »

- « Merci, je vais attendre encore quelques jours et je verrai à ce moment là ! »

- « Ok, bon je vais aller la voir ! »

Puis elle se lève et se dirige vers Bella. Cette dernière sursaute en voyant Rosalie s'installer comme elle.

**_PDV de Rosalie :_**

Dimanche. Trop long pour attendre demain et voir Emmett. Je m'ennuie à mourir. Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre et aperçoit Emmett et Alice dehors sur des transats. J'appelle Jasper et Edward.

- « Y a Emmett et Alice dehors on va les voir ? »

- « Moi ouais pas de problème et toi Edward ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Je pense qu'il cherche à voir si Bella est présente.

- « Non je vais rester là ! »

- « Ok dommage il fait beau tu aurais pu prendre le soleil ! » Lui dis-je

- « T'inquiète pas pour moi. Et je ne veux pas être vu dehors ! »

- « Pourquoi ? » Lui demande Jasper

- « Pot de glue… » soupire-t-il.

Puis il tourne les talons. Je le plains le pauvre. Cette fille est une sangsue à l'état pur. J'ai hâte en tout cas de voir sa réaction demain. Nous devons veiller sur les Swan au lycée, enfin surtout sur Alice et Bella. Et Edward sera certainement en charge de Bella. Elle va se faire des ennemies, à peine arrivée. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais prévenir les parents que nous sommes chez les voisins. Papa est dans son bureau et maman, bah je ne sais pas. Donc je file vers son étude.

- « Papa, on va chez les voisins avec Jasper ! »

- « D'accord, ils ont besoin de compagnie…oh et dis à Emmett que j'ai ce qu'il faut au cas où pour le sommeil de sa sœur ! »

- « D'accord ! »

Nous filons par le jardin avec Jasper et saluons nos deux voisins. Je m'approche d'Emmett directement et il me fait un signe pour que je tourne la tête. Bella est assise, à regarder le ciel. J'ai mal au cœur pour elle. Je discute un peu avec Emmett et décide d'aller voir Bella. Elle sursaute quand je m'installe près d'elle. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle ne serait pas si blanche elle serait vraiment très jolie. Une beauté naturelle. Je décide de me présenter quand même.

- « Salut, je suis Rosalie…ta nouvelle voisine ! »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je tombe dans son regard chocolat. Le même qu'Emmett et Alice mais avec cette lueur de tristesse qui me ferait pleurer. Je ne dis rien pendant quelques instants et tourne la tête vers Emmett qui m'encourage. Je suis attirée par la fenêtre de ma chambre où je vois Edward qui surveille ce que l'on fait. Bon, je vais essayer un petit monologue, on verra bien ma foi. Je vais lui parler de moi, elle voudra peut être discuté aussi.

- « Emmett m'a dit que tu refusais de parler. Je te comprends, ce que tu vis ne doit pas être facile. Alors je vais me présenter, et te parler de ma famille. Ça te donnera peut être confiance…Alors, j'ai 18 ans comme Emmett et je vais démarrer des études en mécanique… »

Elle me fixe tout d'un coup avec de grands yeux et je suis complètement déstabilisée. Je me ressaisis vite et continue.

- « Donc je vais démarrer des études dans la mécanique, ma passion c'est les voitures, et celles de collection de préférence….Ensuite il y a Jasper, il a 17 ans et il est le frère jumeau d'Edward. Jasper veut devenir psychologue et Edward vétérinaire. »

Elle continue à me regarder puis relève les yeux au ciel. Bon ce n'est pas gagné. Il faut être patient. Puis, elle se lève et retourne dans la maison. Je soupire fortement et rejoint Emmett.

- « Alors ? »

- « Rien, elle m'a regardé bizarrement quand je lui ai dit que je voulais faire de la mécanique mais sinon voilà. Aucune réaction ni rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous aider ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, elle va bien être obligée de sortir de cet état de léthargie à un moment ou un autre. On doit juste continuer de lui parler je pense. Ça doit lui faire du bien. »

- « Tu as peut être raison. »

On continue de discuter et Jasper et Alice se joignent à nous. Ils sont tellement calmes tous les deux alors que je suis sûre que leur caractère est totalement différent de ce qu'il nous montre. Je vois bien Alice comme une fofolle, qui court partout tous le temps. Et Emmett un gars qui aime la vie et en profite. Vers 18 heures nous rentrons chez nous et Edward vient dans ma chambre.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Rose et Jasper étaient avec Emmett et Alice. Je regardais par la fenêtre de la chambre de Rose pour voir si Bella allait apparaître. Mais elle était déjà dehors, au fond du jardin, je ne l'avais pas vue au début. Je capte seulement des cheveux longs, et marron. Je vois Rose qui se dirige vers elle et s'installe de la même manière. Elle discute avec elle, enfin j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle parle toute seule. Puis d'un coup Bella se lève et rentre dans la maison. De ma position, j'ai pu apercevoir sa petite taille, elle est fine comme Alice. Mais voilà. Mon regard se reporte sur Rosalie qui secoue la tête et retourne voir Emmett. Je décide d'aller m'installer dans ma chambre pour lire un livre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.

Je regarde l'heure, 18 heures et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis des pas dans l'escalier. Je me redresse et file dans la chambre de Rose. J'ai besoin de savoir comment est Bella, après tout c'est moi qui dois la protéger au lycée dès demain. Je rentre sans toquer dans sa chambre et m'installe sur le lit près d'elle.

- « Alors Rose comment sont-ils ? »

- « Gentils, mais je ne peux pas définir leur nature, ils sont tellement calmes, et pourtant je suis sûre qu'ils sont tout le contraire _d'habitude_. »

- « Et Bella ? »

- « Que dire de Bella, elle est triste, son regard ne reflète que cela. C'est yeux sont tellement expressifs. J'ai failli pleurer quand elle m'a regardé. Et elle est tellement jolie. Mais on voit sur son visage la fatigue, le malheur qu'elle traverse, et certainement qu'elle a perdu pas mal de poids ! »

- « Super, et je vais faire comment moi pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien ? »en mimant des guillemets

- « Ses yeux Edward. De toute façon elle ne parle pas, donc il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment elle se sent, ou ce qu'elle pense. »

- « Génial. Je vais essayer d'être patient alors ! »

- « De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, il faut éviter je pense de la braquer. Tu sais, lui parler doucement, ne pas être trop présent aussi, elle fuit dès que quelqu'un l'approche ! »

- « Ok, je vais être patient avec elle alors. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas subir les moqueries et autres commentaires désagréables de ces pétasses au lycée ! »

- « Edward vulgaire ! Eh ben ! »

- « Eh ! comprends-moi, c'est pire que des sangsues, et si je reste avec Bella c'est elle qui va morfler ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett et Alice sont là ainsi que nous ! »

- « Ok, bon je vais me doucher avant de passer à table ! »

Je fonce dans ma salle de bain. Je repense à la conversation de Rosalie. Ça va que je sois patient de nature, sinon ça n'aurait pas pu le faire.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Dimanche, journée horrible pour moi. Elle signifie que demain je vais être obligée de retourner au lycée. Je n'en ai absolument pas envie.

Mais maman ne me laisse pas le choix. Elle est venue me parler pendant qu'Emmett et Alice faisaient bronzette dehors. J'étais allongée sur mon lit quand elle a toqué et entrée sans attendre ma réponse. Elle est venue s'installer près de moi sur le lit.

- « Bella ? »

Je tourne la tête vers elle pour lui faire voir qu'elle a toute mon attention.

- « Demain, tu vas au lycée avec Emmett et Alice. Nous t'avons acheté tes effets scolaires et voilà ton emploi du temps. »

Je prends la feuille qu'elle me tend et la regarde rapidement avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

Je secoue la tête pour lui signifier que non je ne veux pas y aller.

- « Je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile Bella, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ».

Je baisse les yeux, je suis bien consciente de faire souffrir ma famille, mais je suis incapable de me reprendre, mon père me manque et tout ce que je veux c'est le retrouver, quitter cette ville trop ensoleillée et retrouver Forks et sa grisaille.

- « C'est non négociable Bella, j'aimerai que tu sortes un peu et ce soir je veux que tu te joignes à nous pour le repas, Phil et moi avons à vous parler. »

Je soupire, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ma chambre.

- « S'il te plait Bella ! Fais un effort, tu sais que ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état ainsi qu'à ton frère et ta sœur. »

Et voilà, elle a trouvé le point sensible, je n'ai pas envie de lui/leurs faire plus de mal.

Je me lève résignée et descends dans le jardin, je vois mon frère et ma sœur installés sur des transats, je ne m'attarde pas près d'eux et part m'installer au fond du jardin, je m'assieds dans l'herbe et observe le ciel.

On dit que les âmes deviennent des étoiles, je regrette de ne pas être sortie le soir pour essayer de trouver celle de mon père.

Rapidement j'entends parler derrière moi, j'ignore de qui il s'agit et je m'en fiche du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Je sursaute lorsque quelqu'un s'installe près de moi, une magnifique blonde me regarde du coin de l'œil.

- « Salut, je suis Rosalie…ta nouvelle voisine ! »

Je tourne la tête vers elle, même si je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne peux pas l'ignorer non plus. Elle reste silencieuse quelques instants puis finit par tourner la tête vers Emmett, elle lui sourit puis son regard semble attiré vers la maison d'à côté, je me demande si c'est la leur.

- « Emmett m'a dit que tu refusais de parler. Je te comprends, ce que tu vis ne doit pas être facile. Alors je vais me présenter, et te parler de ma famille. Ca te donnera peut être confiance…Alors, j'ai 18 ans comme Emmett et je vais démarrer des études en mécanique… »

Mécanique ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris, je crois que je la fixe bizarrement car elle semble totalement déstabilisée. Mais rapidement, elle reprend.

- « Donc je vais démarrer des études dans la mécanique, ma passion c'est les voitures, et celles de collection de préférence….Ensuite il y a Jasper, il a 17 ans et il est le frère jumeau d'Edward. Jasper veut devenir psychologue et Edward vétérinaire. »

Je l'écoute gentiment me parler de ses frères, si elle savait comme je m'en fiche, ils savent ce qu'ils veulent faire… grand bien leur fasse, moi je ne suis plus certaine de rien.

Je me lève et la laisse là, j'étais bien plus tranquille dans ma chambre.

A 19h ma sœur frappe à ma chambre, m'appelant pour le dîner.

Ma mère m'a demandé de venir alors j'y vais, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle compte sur moi pour manger.

Je m'installe, tout le monde est déjà là, le repas se passe dans le calme, j'ai bien conscience que mon attitude jette un froid sur l'ambiance.

Je grignote un morceau de pain et mange du bout des lèvres un yaourt, je suis pressée d'en finir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère a tenu à ce que je sois présente.

- « Bien », finit par dire Phil, « Vous allez reprendre le lycée demain, et avec votre mère, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que vous ayez votre liberté, donc nous avons décidé de vous offrir une voiture. »

- « Trop cool » crie Emmett.

Voilà c'était juste ça, comme si ils allaient me laisser partir en voiture, pff ! faut pas rêver. Donc qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Pourtant qu'est ce que j'aimerai partir et rentrer chez moi !

- « Pour le moment, vous devrez vous la partager, nous n'avons pas pu vous en acheter une à chacun, mais nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire » ajoute ma mère.

Je vois Alice se lever rapidement et se jeter dans les bras de ma mère pour la remercier, elle la relâche pour se diriger vers Phil.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'une voiture va changer à ma vie, alors je me lève et quitte la table pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Arrivée dans celle-ci je m'allonge sur mon lit.

Mon réveil sonne, une fois de plus, ma nuit a été courte, rythmée par mes cauchemars, je revois plusieurs fois chaque nuit, la mort de mon père, je n'étais pourtant pas présente mais tout cela semble si réel.

Je file rapidement à la douche puis m'habille avec un jeans et un large sweet. Je descends ensuite retrouver mon frère et ma sœur qui viennent de finir de déjeuner, ils se disputent pour savoir qui va conduire.

Je ne les écoute pas se chamailler et je sors. Un 4x4 est garé dans le garage, un gros nœud rouge décore le capot. Je m'installe à l'arrière en priant pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

Quelques minutes plus tard ma mère entre dans le garage totalement paniquée, elle soupire en me voyant installée.

- « Oh mon dieu Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur, quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. » Crie-t-elle en rouvrant la porte du garage. « C'est bon elle est dans la voiture, je l'ai trouvée. » Je lève les yeux au ciel, où voulait-elle que je sois ? Je ne vais pas fuguer !

Alice et Emmett arrivent rapidement, notre mère nous embrasse tous les trois en nous souhaitant une bonne journée puis Emmett qui semble avoir gagné le droit de conduire démarre.

- « Tu as vu cette merveille Bella ? », je hausse les épaules et vois qu'il m'observe dans le rétroviseur, « Bella, Bella, Bella, c'est un Dodge Ram, une vraie merveille ! »

Ça me fait une belle jambe tient.

Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon Ipod, leurs bavardages incessants me tapent sur les nerfs, je ne veux pas être là.

J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui bouge pour couvrir leur voix. Je cherche dans ma playlist et m'arrête sur « Going under » d'Evanescence.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et me perds dans la musique. Rapidement, je réalise que nous sommes arrivés, le lycée est imposant, bien plus que celui de Forks, il est aussi sécurisé, ici il y a des grillages autour, des caméras, bref tout ce que je déteste !

J'imite mon frère et ma sœur et descends de la voiture, je retire enfin mes écouteurs et les suis vers un groupe de jeunes, je reconnais la blonde qui est fan de mécanique dans le lot.

Mon frère serre la main des deux garçons présents, il rougit lorsque Rosalie lui fait la bise. Il ressemble à un collégien… puéril.

Elle dit bonjour à Alice puis se tourne vers moi.

- « Bella, je suis heureuse de te revoir, je te présente mes frères, je t'en ai parlé hier, voilà Jasper » me dit-elle en me montrant le blond qui dévore Alice des yeux. « Et voilà Edward, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas à lui en parler il sera ravi de t'aider. » Je lève les yeux au ciel, parler, elle n'a pas compris que je ne veux pas parler ? Son frère aux cheveux cuivrés n'est pas prêt d'entendre une demande de ma part.

Les deux frères me font un signe accompagné d'un sourire, je baisse la tête.

Je la relève immédiatement lorsqu'une tignasse blonde me bouscule pour s'engouffrer dans les bras d'Edward.

**_POV EDWARD_**

Oh non pas elle !

C'est ma journée, je dois m'occuper de Bella qui ne semble pas du tout décidée à coopérer et comble du comble, cette sangsue vient de me sauter dans les bras. La semaine commence mal, très mal !

- « Eddy, je suis si contente de te voir tu m'as manqué ce week-end », minaude t-elle en battant des cils.

- « Heu désolé mais là il faut que j'y aille. »

Une fois de plus je me défile, je suis trop gentil pour lui dire qu'elle me répugne mais je peux encore trouver des excuses pour la fuir.

Je pars sans attendre les autres, et me dirige rapidement vers ma salle de cours, je m'installe et sort mes affaires.

Mon frère et les jumelles arrivent rapidement, j'observe Alice alors qu'elle se présente au prof, elle jette ensuite plusieurs coups d'œil vers sa sœur tout en continuant à parler. Notre professeur d'histoire hoche la tête compréhensive puis l'invite à s'assoir.

- « Ed, ça te dérange si je m'installe près d'Alice ? Bella pourrait prendre ma place. » Je me tourne vers mon frère que je n'avais pas entendu arriver près de moi.

- « Pas de problème, vas-y » du moment que c'est pas miss pot de colle qui vient près de moi, je suis ok pour tout.

Il va ensuite parler à Alice et Bella, cette dernière lui fait un sourire triste puis vient s'installer près de moi. Elle se tourne vers moi, et je me perds dans son regard chocolat si triste.

J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider vraiment mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle retourne son attention vers le prof.

Le reste de la matinée est identique, Bella et Alice partage nos cours, Renée s'est arrangée avec l'administration pour qu'elles ne soient pas seules dans ce nouveau lycée. Beaucoup de filles les regardent méchamment car elles sont assises à côté des jumeaux intouchables. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé de filles assez intéressantes pour retenir notre attention, mais je pense qu'Alice a réussi ce pari avec mon frère, je suis content pour lui elle a l'air vraiment sympa, bien que son caractère semble canalisé par le drame qui les a touché.

Midi arrive rapidement et nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers la cantine pour retrouver Rosalie et Emmett. Maria et Tanya sont déjà installées avec eux, je vois mon frère faire une grimace et je suis sûr que j'arbore la même.

Ces filles sont de vraies plaies, elles sont persuadées que nous formons des couples. Tanya est vraiment désagréable avec les filles qui ne font pas partie de son clan, elle dit à qui veut l'entendre que nous formons le couple parfait, elle se fait des films mais impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

Maria, elle, sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien avec Jasper mais elle fait tout pour que ça arrive. La semaine dernière encore, elle est arrivée dans les vestiaires après notre entraînement de foot et a rejoint Jazz sous la douche, le pauvre a fui, il est ressorti couvert de mousse, s'est habillé alors qu'il était encore trempé et s'est empressé de rejoindre la voiture.

J'espère pour lui qu'Alice ne va pas prendre peur, elle n'a pas l'air de se laisser faire mais ces pots de colles sont plutôt persuasives !

Après avoir pris nos plateaux repas nous allons les rejoindre, je fais signe à Bella de s'installer près de Tanya mais elle me fait signe que non en secouant la tête et me pousse à m'installer près de la sangsue.

- « Voyons Ed tu ne crois quand même pas que Bella va te séparer de ta petite amie » me dit Emmett avec un sourire.

_Et merde _

Tanya sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de sa bêtise. Je soupire et m'installe résigné, immédiatement elle se colle à moi et essaie de m'embrasser, je l'esquive en tournant la tête et ses lèvres baveuses finissent sur ma joue.

_Beurk_

Je m'essuie la joue, pas discret pour un sou.

- « Tanya, Maria, vous ne voulez pas aller voir ailleurs si on y est ? » demande Rosalie froidement, « Em, tu apprendras que mes deux frères sont célibataires et sois certain que le jour où ça changera ça ne sera pas avec ses pois chiches ou potiches. » Elle adresse un sourire complice à Alice.

- « Tu as tort Rosalie » répond Tanya en se levant et en prenant son plateau.

Ouf elle s'en va, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la voir s'incruster tout le long du repas.

- « Maria, t'es gentille tu fais comme ta copine et tu t'en vas » dit Jasper en la regardant dans les yeux.

- « Mais… »

- « Maria….dégage» il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui parle durement.

Elle soupire bruyamment et finit par se lever en jetant un regard noir à Alice, celle-ci ne se démonte pas et lui fait un grand sourire.

Nous passons le repas à leur expliquer les films que se font ses filles à notre sujet. Emmett se moque gentiment de nous, nous qualifiant de trop faibles, Alice semble retrouver son sourire, à chaque instant qui passe. Elle lance souvent des sourires complices à Jazz qui rayonne.

J'observe Bella à la dérobée, elle mange paresseusement un yaourt, la seule chose qu'elle a daigné mettre sur son plateau, sa sœur lui a fait la remarque alors qu'Emmett a secoué la tête dépité.

Bella hausse les épaules et se concentre sur son pot encore plein.

Elle semble vraiment jolie, bien que son teint cadavérique et ses larges cernes violets ne la mettent pas en valeur.

A la fin du repas, nous rejoignons nos classes, je parle à Bella, de tout et rien, bien qu'elle ne me réponde pas, je sais que j'ai toute son attention, son regard ne trompe pas. Rose a raison, il faut que je me fis à lui. Tout son ressenti actuel, je pourrai le voir à travers ses yeux.

Après les cours, nous nous rejoignons sur le parking, nous avons entraînement de foot, Emmett nous accompagne, il était capitaine de l'équipe de son école donc notre coach est ok pour le prendre dans l'équipe.

Rosalie a pris sa voiture ce matin pour ne pas avoir à nous attendre, Alice décide de rester.

- « Alice, Bella n'est pas en état de conduire », lui dit Emmett. Celle-ci fait une moue déçue mais acquiesce.

- « Reste à l'entraînement, Alice, si Bella est d'accord je vais la ramener », intervient Rose, elle se tourne vers Bella attendant son approbation, celle-ci hausse les épaules puis serre son frère et sa sœur dans ses bras, elle nous adresse un sourire discret puis monte dans la voiture de Rosalie.

Je suis intrigué par cette fille, elle semble si… détruite, et personne ne sait quoi faire pour l'aider.

_**POV BELLA**_

Rosalie m'a raccompagnée, j'ai bien vu qu'Alice voulait rester pour voir un peu plus Jasper, il semble lui avoir vraiment tapé dans l'œil, je suis heureuse pour elle, elle mérite d'être heureuse et Jasper semble un gars bien.

Rosalie n'a pas arrêté de me parler pendant tout le trajet, je sais qu'elle fait ça pour me mettre à l'aise, mais j'ai juste besoin de calme, je lui fais un sourire une fois arrivée à la maison puis me dirige vers ma chambre.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et allume la chaîne hifi, Avril Lavigne retentit pour la énième fois depuis 2 semaines. Je m'allonge en travers de mon lit et observe le plafond. Les larmes commencent déjà à déborder de mes yeux, je les ai retenues toute la journée mais là je ne peux plus.

Take Me Away (Enlève-moi)

I cannot find  
A way to describe it

_Je ne vois pas comment décrire ça_  
It's there  
Inside  
All I do is hide

_C'est ici, en moi, tout ce que je fais ce n'est que le cacher__  
_I wish  
That it  
Would just go away

_J'aimerais seulement que ça s'arrête__  
_What would  
You do?  
You do...  
If you knew...

_Que ferais-tu, ferais-tu, si tu le savais__  
_What would you do?  
_Que ferais-tu__  
_Yeah

Je sais que mon père n'aimerait pas me voir comme ça, j'ignore ce qu'il ferait s'il savait comment je me sens maintenant qu'il n'est plus là.

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
_Toutes les douleurs que je pensais connaître__  
_All my thoughts lead back to you  
_Toutes mes pensées me ramènent à toi__  
_Back to what  
Was never said  
_Me ramènent vers ce qui n'a jamais été dit__  
_Back and forth  
Inside my head  
_Vont et viennent dans ma tête__  
_I can't handle this confusion  
_Je ne peux contrôler cette confusion__  
_I'm unable  
Come and take me away  
_Je n'en suis pas capable, viens et enlève-moi_

J'ai cru souffrir lorsque notre mère nous a quitté mais cette douleur n'est rien comparée à ce que je ressens maintenant.

I feel  
Like I  
Am all alone  
_Je me sens comme si j'étais toute seule__  
_All by  
Myself  
I need to get around this  
_Toute seule, j'ai besoin de surmonter tout ça__  
_My words  
Are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
_Mes mots sont durs à entendre je ne veux pas qu'ils te blessent__  
_If I  
Show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
_Si je t'explique, je ne crois pas que tu comprendrais__  
_Cause no one understands  
_Parce que personne ne peut comprendre__  
_Yeah

Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens, même Alice et Emmett arrivent à vivre avec mais moi non, je sais que toi, non plus Papa tu ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi cette vie ne m'intéresse plus mais sans toi elle me parait si fade.

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
_Toutes les douleurs que je pensais connaître__  
_All my thoughts lead back to you  
_Toutes mes pensées me ramènent à toi__  
_Back to what  
Was never said  
_Me ramènent vers ce qui n'a jamais été dit__  
_Back and forth  
Inside my head  
_Vont et viennent dans ma tête__  
_I can't handle this confusion  
_Je ne peux contrôler cette confusion__  
_I'm unable  
Come and take me away  
_Je n'en suis pas capable, viens et enlève-moi_

Je ne veux plus souffrir, je veux que ça s'arrête.

I'm going nowhere  
On and on and...  
_Je ne vais nulle part (indéfiniment et indéfiniment et ? )__  
_I'm getting nowhere  
On and on and on...  
_Ça ne me mène nulle part (indéfiniment et indéfiniment et indéfiniment)__  
_Take me away  
_Enlève-moi__  
_I'm going nowhere  
On and on and...  
Off and on and  
Off and on  
_Je ne vais nulle part (indéfiniment et indéfiniment et indéfiniment et indéfiniment)__  
(et de temps en temps et de temps en temps et de temps en temps)_

Je ne veux plus me battre, ça ne me mène nulle part.

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
_Toutes les douleurs que je pensais connaître__  
_All my thoughts lead back to you  
_Toutes mes pensées me ramènent à toi__  
_Back to what  
Was never said  
_Me ramènent vers ce qui n'a jamais été dit__  
_Back and forth  
Inside my head  
_Vont et viennent dans ma tête__  
_I can't handle this confusion  
_Je ne peux contrôler cette confusion__  
_I'm unable  
Come and take me away  
_Je n'en suis pas capable, viens et enlève-moi__  
_  
Take me away  
Enlève-moi  
Take me away  
Enlève-moi  
Take me away

Enlève-moi

_Ne me laisse pas seule Papa, viens me chercher, près de toi je serai de nouveau heureuse._


	4. Sombrer

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 4, assez difficile à écrire mais on ne vous en dit pas plus !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et tout et tout ! et merci à Anayata de nous faire partager ses idées, et de nous laisser les mettre par écrit. Et aussi à nos Betas Lenerol et Pounine pour leur excellant travaille.

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Leeloup_ : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de coup de foudre entre Bella et Edward mais bon…

_Popo_ : c'est pas bête, tout ça !

_Onja_ : non mais on ne critique pas notre choix sur le futur métier d'Ed, et Bella gymnaste non je crois qu'elle est trop maladroite pour ça, tu as de ces idées toi ! La chanson résume très bien en effet, bisous et fait gaffe je t'ai à l'œil ! :-P

_Ilonka_ : la réponse est là !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : SOMBRER

POV Emmett

L'entraînement m'a fait du bien, j'ai pu laisser sortir ma rage sur le terrain, ça m'a permis d'aller mieux.

L'espace de deux heures j'ai été mieux, mais la tristesse et la crainte refont surface dès que je rejoins les vestiaires, je revois le visage de ma petite sœur, blafard, éteint, presque mort.

Je l'ai encore entendue hurler cette nuit, je sais qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas s'endormir. Mais elle est à bout.

C'est décidé, je vais aller voir Carlisle pour qu'il me donne les somnifères. Je sors des vestiaires et vais rejoindre mon autre sœur, je la trouve en compagnie des jumeaux Cullen. Il rigole tous les trois, j'ignore ce que je donnerais pour voir Bella aveceux_._

- **Em ! Tu devineras jamais quoi…,** chantonne Alice.

Je suis étonné de la voir retrouver son entrain habituel mais tellement heureux.

- **Non Alice, mais ça ne va pas tarder**. Forcément, elle ne va pas pouvoir attendre pour m'annoncer je ne sais pas quoi.

- **Jasper a une moto !**

**- Heu… ouais et alors ?** Nous on a un 4x4 et on n'en fait pas un plat.

- **Il va m'emmener faire un tour !** S'extasie-t-elle.

- **Quoi ?** Oh que non hors de question ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

**- Jasper. Va…,** recommence Alice en articulant.

**- Alice, il a parfaitement compris ce que tu as dit**, la coupe Jasper. **T'en fais pas Emmett, je suis pas un dingue, je serais très prudent, tu peux me faire confiance.**

Ouais ! Je suis pas certain mais je sais que si je dis non à Alice, elle va me faire sa tête de cocker et au final, je dirai oui donc autant éviter ça.

**- Ok mais fais attention à elle ! Au fait votre père est là ce soir ? **

- **Oui, il doit déjà être rentré**, me répond Edward.

**- Ok, vous croyez que je peux passer le voir en rentrant ? C'est pour Bella.**

- **Oui, bien sûr**, me répond Edward.

- **Tu veux lui donner des somnifères ? **me demande Alice.

**- Elle en a besoin tu crois pas ?**

**- Si, si mais jamais elle ne voudra les prendre tu sais.**

**- Ouais ! mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**

Nous nous séparons après avoir convenu de nous retrouver devant chez eux, moi pour voir leur père et Alice pour aller faire un tour de moto avec Jasper.

Pendant le trajet nous discutons un peu avec Alice, elle est inquiète pour Bella tout comme moi mais lui faire prendre un médicament pour l'aider à dormir va être difficile, bien qu'elle en ait besoin elle ne sera pas d'accord.

POV Bella

On frappe à ma porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil sur la table et constate que je suis allongée sur mon lit depuis près de 2 h 30. Emmett passe sa tête par la porte.

- **Je peux entrer** ? Pourquoi il demande de toute façon il le fera quand même ? **Bella**, dit il en s'approchant, **je sais que tu vas mal, mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses…**

Il continue de parler mais j'ai déjà décroché.

**- … alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être prendre des cachets qui t'aiderait à dormir.**

Hein quoi ? Je me redresse et le dévisage, je le foudroie du regard.

Non mais ça va pas ! Je vais mal, je le sais, mais hors de question de me droguer pour dormir.

Ça finira bien par passer ! Pas besoin de ces conneries.

Il me tend la boîte.

Je m'en empare et la jette sur le bureau. Je le regarde avant de lever les yeux au ciel et me rallonger sur mon lit.

Je l'entends soupirer et s'éloigner.

**- Penses-y Bella, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. **

Il quitte la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les heures passent et cette boite me nargue.

Peut-être qu'au fond Emmett a raison, ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal, et je pourrais enfin me reposer, je suis tellement épuisée.

Je me redresse enfin et attrape la boite, je l'ouvre et commence à sortir les comprimés.

Un, Deux, Trois, … Six, Sept, …

Je finis par perdre le compte, Avril Lavigne tourne en boucle derrière, ainsi que les paroles d'Emmett « Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal ».

POV Edward

Cette journée a été… spéciale, j'ai fait la rencontre de Bella, je ne la connais pas mais pourtant je suis inquiet pour elle, elle semble tellement anéantie par la perte de son père.

Bien entendu Alice et Emmett aussi sont affectés mais je les ai vus samedi puis aujourd'hui et je les sens remonter la pente.

Bella, elle, semble s'enfoncer tous les jours un peu plus.

Nous aimerions tous l'aider, les aider mais c'est difficile.

Alice vient de revenir de sa promenade en moto avec mon frère, je suis sûr que le coup de foudre a opéré, ils semblent vraiment bien ensemble, j'envie Jazz, Alice a l'air d'une fille bien. Bien pour lui !

A peine partie, Alice revient déjà pour nous inviter à manger avec eux. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à nos parents nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers chez eux.

Rosalie a proposé de commander des pizzas, mais Emmett lui a tristement expliqué que c'était le dernier repas qu'ils avaient partagé avec leur père. Nous optons donc pour un fast-food, Rosalie et lui partent chercher le repas afin de qu'on le mange chez eux.

Nous patientons tranquillement en discutant avec Renée et Phil. Bella n'a toujours pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez, et je ne pense vraiment pas la voir ce soir.

Au bout de trente minutes, ils arrivent enfin avec des sacs remplis de nourriture.

Nous nous installons à la table de la salle à manger et je propose d'aller trouver Bella, peut-être que si ce n'est pas un membre de sa famille elle acceptera de descendre.

Alice m'indique sa chambre et je monte la chercher.

Je frappe à sa porte et attends une réponse. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de patience, je réalise ma bêtise, Bella ne répondra pas.

J'ouvre doucement la porte et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement.

**- Bella ? **

Une musique résonne dans la pièce, je regarde et me rends compte que Bella dort dans son lit, je m'apprête à sortir lorsque mon regard accroche le tube de somnifère que mon père a donné à Emmett tout à l'heure. Il est ouvert sur le sol, il semble vide, je décide de m'approcher pour en avoir le cœur net.

Je ramasse le tube et constate qu'il est effectivement vide, c'est pourtant impossible. Je regarde sur le bureau et le lit.

Rien !

Oh mon dieu Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

POV BELLA

Je me sens bizarre, j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne et je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes à essayer de me souvenir, ça me revient, ma déprime, les somnifères qu'Emmett m'a donnés pour m'aider à me reposer.

Mon envie de dormir, d'oublier.

Ma bêtise !

Parce que même si la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est d'être auprès de mon père, je sais que j'ai été égoïste, ma sœur et mon frère ne méritent pas ça et ma mère et Phil non plus.

Je suis tellement pâteuse que je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que ma tentative a échoué, heureusement.

Je finis tout de même par les ouvrir pour les refermer immédiatement, la lumière est trop forte, trop blanche.

Pas besoin de plus longtemps pour savoir que je suis à l'hôpital.

_C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je rouvre lentement les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité.

Je m'attends à trouver ma famille mais non, personne, juste des yeux verts qui me fixent.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici, pourquoi est-il là alors que ma famille non ?

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, je le suis du regard, il tend une main vers la cruche posée sur la table de nuit près de moi et verse un verre d'eau. Il le prend ensuite et le porte à mes lèvres, je lève les mains et me saisis violement du verre, m'en renversant dessus par la même occasion.

J'enrage, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, pas besoin qu'on m'aide à boire, je veux que ma famille vienne, pas lui !

Je ne le connais même pas !

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et boit difficilement quelques gorgées.

- **Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Bella !** Je sursaute, sa voix est dure et cassante. **Alice et Emmett ont déjà perdu leur père, tu veux leur imposer le nouveau chagrin que causera ta perte ? Et ta mère, tu y as pensé ? Non bien sûr que non, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi sans te soucier de la peine que ta mort apportera à tes proches. Et ton père ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait aimé que sa fille veuille se suicider parce qu'il est mort ?**

Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer, il n'a pas le droit de parler de mon père, il ne le connait même pas. Comment peut-il affirmer ce qu'il aurait pensé ou voulu ?

- **FERME LA !**

Il s'arrête immédiatement de parler et me regarde les yeux écarquillés, je suis aussi surprise que lui d'avoir hurlé comme ça.

Ma voix est rauque et tremblante mais pourtant je dois continuer et lui dire le fond de ma pensé.

- **Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout, tu ne me connais même pas ! Ma famille serait bien mieux sans moi, plutôt que de vivre avec le zombie que je suis devenue ! Et mon père serait heureux de m'avoir auprès de lui ! Alors arrête de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. Et dégage !**

Tout ce que je lui ai dit n'est que mensonge mais je ne peux pas lui révéler, je suis énervée, je sais que j'ai fait une connerie mais ce n'est pas à lui de me le dire, il n'a pas à me juger. Il ne sait pas ce que je vis.

Je me mets sur le côté afin de lui tourner le dos. Je ne veux plus le voir ! Jamais !

POV EDWARD

Cette fille est incroyable, elle sait parfaitement qu'elle a menti sur tout ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait parlé d'ailleurs. Elle est hargneuse la petite, j'aime ça.

J'ai parfaitement compris qu'elle veut que je parte. Mais je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir. J'ai promis à sa famille de veiller sur elle toute la nuit, alors non, je ne partirai pas.

Je soupire et retourne m'installer dans le siège près du mur en face de son lit.

Je l'observe, elle respire bruyamment, pas de doute elle est énervée contre moi mais au moins elle m'a parlé.

Les minutes défilent et elle ne semble pas se calmer.

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi et s'assoie sur son lit, elle me fixe d'un œil noir.

POV BELLA

Je le regarde méchamment assise sur mon lit.

- **T'as pas compris ? Je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre.**

- **Désolé, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis de veiller sur toi ! **

Super, je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvre sur une infirmière.

- **Oh Isabella ! Vous êtes réveillée**, je pose mon regard sur elle, elle me fait penser à cette blonde, celle qui veut sortir avec Edward, aussi blonde et superficielle, elle vérifie mes constantes avant de reprendre, **vous avez mal quelque part ? Envie de vomir ? **

Je secoue la tête et hausse les épaules.

- **Bien, je vous laisse vous reposer, en charmante compagnie**, ajoute-t-elle en lorgnant sur Edward.

Elle sort enfin, non sans lui avoir envoyé un sourire ravageur.

- **Pfffff pauvre fille,** je marmonne, mais je vois au sourire qui s'affiche sur le visage d'Edward qui m'a entendu.

**- Alors tu vas retomber dans ton mutisme ?**

Je hausse les épaules, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien.

- **Bien, je vais aller me prendre un café et prévenir Renée que tu es réveillée, je reviens après.**

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, au moment où sa main se pose sur la poignée je décide de l'interpeler.

- **Edward ?**

Il se fige et se tourne vers moi.

- **Ouais ?**

Je souffle d'un bon coup et me lance, il n'est pas obligé d'accepter ce que je vais lui demander, mais j'espère qu'il va me dire oui car je ne suis pas prête.

- **Est-ce que tu peux ne pas leur dire que je t'ai parlé ?** Il hausse un sourcil ne comprenant pas ma demande. **Je ne me sens pas prête pour le moment, s'il te plait Edward, ne leur dis rien.**

Il semble peser le pour et le contre quelques instants puis un sourire illumine son visage et tout de suite je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

- **Très bien**, je soupire de soulagement, **mais j'ai une condition**, merde**, je veux que tu continues à me parler.**

- **Hein ?**

- **Je veux que tu me parles, c'est tout. **

- **Mais si je te parle et que je ne parle pas aux autres, ils** **ne vont pas comprendre**.

- **Parce que tu crois que moi je comprends ?**

Je hausse les épaules, il n'y a rien à comprendre de toute façon.

**- Ecoute Bella**, reprend-t-il, **je veux que lorsque nous sommes tout seuls tous les deux, tu me parles, c'est tout.**

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, si je refuse il va leur dire que je lui ai parlé et ils ne me lâcheront pas !

- **Ok ! Mais juste quand nous sommes seuls et personne ne doit le savoir, tu n'en feras pas allusion devant qui que ce soit.**

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main.

Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, je la prends dans la mienne, un frisson me parcourt à son contact, me faisant le relâcher rapidement.

- **Marché conclu**, dit-il dans un sourire avant de se retourner et de sortir.

Edward est revenu 15 minutes plus tard. Il s'est installé dans le fauteuil et nous avons un peu discuté. Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, ma famille au grand complet est là à me regarder. Je rougis. Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me le rabâcher pendant 10 ans. Emmett et ma mère me passent un savon, et Alice me sert dans ces bras. Je les écoute m'engueuler mais ne dis rien. Je me contente de baisser la tête et d'acquiescer. Le soir même je peux rentrer chez moi. Je ne retournerai au lycée que lundi, et j'ai besoin de me reposer et réfléchir à tout se qu'il s'est passé. Edward a l'air d'un gars sympa. Et je vais apprendre à le connaître. J'ai toute la semaine pour réfléchir à ma bêtise.

Maintenant seul l'avenir nous dira comment tout cela va évoluer.

* * *

**Comme vous vous doutez ça va s'arranger par la suite !**

**Nous éespérons que ça vous a plu tous de même !**


	5. Remonter la pente

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 5.

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et tout et tout ! et merci à Anayata de nous faire partager ses idées, et de nous laisser les mettre par écrit. Et aussi à nos Betas Lenerol et Pounine pour leur excellant travaille.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Remonter la pente

PDV de Bella :

La vie reprend son cours. Je reste à la maison encore quelques jours avant d'affronter le lycée une nouvelle fois. On est jeudi et maman reste avec moi. Je suis toujours enfermée dans ma chambre, mais je me décide à manger un peu plus. Je veux remonter la pente, pour ma famille, pour mon père.

Il est 10h30 quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Ma mère va ouvrir, j'entends une femme parler et ma mère m'appelle. Je descends l'escalier tranquillement et vais rejoindre Renée et notre visiteuse.

- **« Bella, ma chérie, je voudrais te présenter une consoeur de Carlisle. Tu sais notre voisin ? »**

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire cette femme ici. Elle me regarde avec limite de la pitié et je n'aime pas cela du tout.

- « **Bella, c'est madame Trent, psychologue de l'hôpital. »**

QUOI ? Une psychologue ? J'espère qu'elle blague là ? A priori non. Chacune me fixe, et je pense que mon regard parle pour moi à cet instant. Hors de question qu'une psychologue vienne me baratiner avec ses conneries. Je retourne dans ma chambre, allume la musique et m'installe sur mon lit pour reprendre les cours que j'ai manqué. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma mère ou cette psychologue. On toque à ma porte. Ouais bah elle peut toquer longtemps. La porte finie par s'ouvrir sur la psy. Pffff elle ne va pas me lâcher. Je lui lance un regard noir, mais elle a plus l'air amusé qu'autre chose. Elle s'installe sur ma chaise de bureau, mais je l'ignore. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle m'examine sans rien dire. Ca m'énerve un peu, j'ai horreur d'être fixée comme cela.

- « **Tu t'en sors avec tes cours ? »**

Je la regarde, puis replonge dans mon devoir. Je l'entends soupirer mais elle continue.

- « **Je suis ici parce que le docteur Cullen me l'a demandé. De ce que j'ai lu sur ton dossier, tu fais une dépression suite au décès tragique de ton père. »**

J'essaye de l'ignorer du mieux que je peux, mais dès qu'on aborde mon père je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jetai un coup d'œil. Ça me saoule ces gens qui parlent de lui comme cela. Personne ne peut savoir ce que je ressens. Ce manque qui me brûle la poitrine à chaque respiration. Ce manque qui fait que je ne me sens plus entière. Tout cela personne ne peut savoir. Donc qu'ils arrêtent de me parler de lui.

- « **Bella, il faut que tu en parles, tu ne peux pas rester dans ce mutisme éternellement. Tu arriverais à me parler à moi ? »**

Je lui fais non de la tête. J'ai déjà promis de parler avec Edward. Au moins avec lui je ne vois pas de pitié dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle…

- « **Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Voilà ma carte si jamais tu as besoin de discuter. Au revoir Bella »**

Puis elle quitte enfin ma chambre. Je respire mieux et peux me concentrer sur mes exercices.

PDV d'Edward :

La journée est longue. J'en ai marre d'être là, entouré par ces glues sans cervelle qui refusent de me lâcher. A midi encore il a fallu qu'on les vire, et pas de façon subtile. Putain, Tanya a toujours rien compris. Elle croit vraiment qu'on est ensemble. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Alice s'est limite battue avec Maria qui elle aussi n'a toujours pas compris que Jasper ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Quand Maria est venue s'installer à notre table comme elle le fait tous les jours, la place à côté de Jasper était déjà prise. Maria a demandé assez méchamment à Alice de bouger de là. Mais Alice pas plus fâchée, a agrippé la nuque de mon frère et l'a embrassé à pleine bouche. Maria avait les yeux exorbités et elle est partie en fulminant tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre Alice. Le reste de la journée s'est fait dans la même ambiance. Alice et Emmett s'inquiète pour Bella mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera plus de bêtise. Mon père nous a averti qu'un psychologue allait venir la voir. Je sais pertinemment que Bella ne lui parlera pas, mais après je peux tout aussi bien me tromper.

La journée se termine enfin et je décide d'aller voir Bella, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'hôpital et je suis curieux de savoir comment s'est passé l'entretien avec la psy.

Je dépose mon frère et ma sœur et me dirige vers chez nos voisins, mon frère m'emboîte le pas alors que je vois Emmett venir à notre rencontre.

Je souris, nous allons finir par devenir inséparables, enfin ils vont devenir inséparables surtout. J'espère que Bella va aller mieux pour que je puisse passer un peu de temps avec elle. Parce qu'être entouré de couples c'est pas le top _quand on est seul_, j'ai pas envie de tenir une double chandelle.

-** Alors les gars, vous allez voir mes sœurs ? nous demande Emmett en arrivant à notre hauteur.**

**- Oui comme toi, lui répond Jazz en rigolant.**

**- Tu vas tenir compagnie à Bella ? me demande-t-il.**

**- Oui, je lui amène les cours que nous avons en commun.**

Inutile de préciser que nous allons discuter un peu.

- **Ok ! bon bah ! on se voit plus tard, les gars !**

Nous continuons notre chemin vers leur maison.

**- Alors c'était comment ? Je suis curieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser LA question à Jasper.**

Je vois dans son regard perdu au loin qu'il sait parfaitement de quoi je parle.

**- Génial, j'espère juste que ça sera pas le dernier !**

**- Je te le souhaite, frèrot. Dis-je gaiement.**

Nous atteignons la porte d'entrée et je sonne.

Renée vient nous ouvrir rapidement et nous offre un magnifique sourire.

-** Bonjour les garçons, je croyais qu'Emmett venait de partir chez vous, vous ne l'avez pas croisé ?**

**- Bonjour Renée, si, si nous l'avons croisé, il allait voir Rosalie en fait, lui dit Jasper mal à l'aise.**

**- Oh je comprends mieux, votre sœur est une vraie beauté, mais entrez voyons. Nous la suivons dans le vestibule, vous venez voir Alice je suppose.**

**- En fait je venais voir Bella, dis-je, j'ai des cours à lui donner.**

**- Oh c'est très gentil à toi Edward, vous savez où sont leurs chambres ? Je vous laisse y aller**.

Nous la remercions et montons voir nos amies.

J'abandonne Jasper dans le couloir et me dirige vers la chambre de Bella, je frappe un coup à la porte et lui parle au travers de celle-ci.

-** Bella ? C'est Edward, est-ce que je peux entrer ?**

J'entends du bruit derrière puis la porte s'ouvre sur elle.

-** Salut, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

Elle me fait signe d'entrer dans sa chambre puis referme la porte derrière moi, elle hausse simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

Oh oh ! elle me fait quoi là ?

**- Bella ! tu te souviens ? Tu m'as promis de me parler lorsque nous sommes seuls et jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous sommes seuls alors tu veux bien tenir ta parole s'il te plait ?**

Elle attrape une feuille et un stylo et gribouille rapidement.

_« Pas ici, je n'ai pas assez d'intimité pour ça »_

Ok alors on fait quoi ?

**- Où alors ?**

_« Sortons »_

Bien, j'ai pas le choix de toutes façons et ça lui fera pas de mal de sortir un peu.

**- Ok allons-y.**

Nous descendons rapidement et elle me montre la cuisine où se trouve sa mère, elle me mime un « dis-lui » silencieux, j'acquiesce et me dirige vers Renée, avec Bella sur les talons.

**- Renée ?**

Elle sursaute et laisse tomber le plat qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

**- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! dis-je en le ramassant.**

Elle pose une main sur son cœur pour l'apaiser.

**- C'est pas grave Edward, il y a un problème, demande-t-elle en voyant Bella derrière moi.**

**- Du tout, je voulais simplement te dire que nous allons faire un tour avec Bella.**

**- Oh ! Tu es sûre ma chérie ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?**

Je me tourne vers Bella qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

-** « Je prendrai soin d'elle Renée, ne t'inquiète pas et puis ça va lui faire du bien de sortir un peu », je vois Bella lui faire un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue**.

Renée semble émue de voir sa fille agir de la sorte, moi je suis heureux, je crois qu'elle veut réellement s'en sortir. Maintenant qu'elle a touché le fond elle ne peut que remonter comme on dit.

Bella revient vers moi et m'attrape par le bras pour m'entraîner vers la sortie.

Je la suis en riant, serait-elle impatiente de me parler ?

Il y a un parc pas très loin je décide de l'emmener là bas, elle acquiesce lorsque je lui fais part de mon intention.

Arrivés dans le parc elle regarde autour d'elle la végétation asséchée. Elle me désigne un banc un peu plus loin et nous allons nous installer.

Après plusieurs minutes, plongés dans le silence, je décide de la pousser un peu.

**- Bella ? Je pense qu'ici tu peux me parler non ?**

Elle soupire avant de me jeter un regard.

**- De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?**

**- De ton rendez-vous avec la psy par exemple, de comment tu te sens ?**

**- Je déteste cette femme, elle me regarde avec pitié et ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin !**

Ok, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le coup.

**- Et pour comment je me sens, et bien je pense que je commence à aller mieux. Elle me fait un petit sourire pour appuyer ses dires**

**- Je suis content d'entendre ça, et je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

**- Je sais Edward, merci.**

**- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

**- J'ai pas fait grand-chose. J'ai passé mon temps à reprendre les cours loupés et à écouter la musique.**

**- Tu es restée toute la journée enfermée dans ta chambre ?**

**- Non je suis quand même allée manger avec ma mère mais j'ai du mal à supporter son regard alors je reste le moins possible avec, tu comprends ?**

**- J'essaie, Bella. Mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ta mère, elle se fait vraiment des soucis pour toi.**

**- Je sais cela et je te jure que j'essaie vraiment. Je lui en veux pas, au moins elle ne me force pas à parler mais sa tristesse ne m'aide pas là, tu vois.**

**- Oui, je comprends, il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour se reprendre mais si tu continues à faire des progrès pour te nourrir et que tu acceptes de passer un peu de temps avec ta famille, cela devrait s'arranger. En attendant, si on rentrait ?**

**- Ok, demain tu repasseras m'apporter les derniers cours ?**

**- Oui, sans problème et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.**

Après cette petite conversation, je raccompagne Bella chez elle, nous ne voulons pas inquiéter Renée, bien qu'elle sache que Bella était avec moi.

Je lui promis de revenir le lendemain après les cours pour lui expliquer une leçon de math qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre seule.

En arrivant devant chez moi, je trouve Emmett et Rosalie le nez dans la voiture de celle-ci, il semble ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui dit mais l'écoute tout de même attentivement.

Je souris en pensant que pour une fois un mec semble plaire à ma sœur.

Le lendemain matin, je discute avec Jasper sur le chemin du lycée, ils ont décidé avec Alice d'y aller doucement, je rigole dans ma barbe enfin façon de parler, **(**doucement= répet**)** je suis certain qu'ils en seront incapables.

La preuve, toute la journée Alice bout lorsque Maria s'approche un peu trop de Jasper. Le pauvre, lui lance des regards désespérés, je suis certain qu'il regrette de vouloir prendre son temps maintenant. Si comme la veille, Alice lui avait sauté dessus, il ne s'en serait pas plaint c'est certain.

Je ne rigole pas longtemps car mon enfer personnel arrive.

Perchée sur des talons vertigineux, elle clopine jusqu'à moi.

Je suis sûr que si je pars en marchant rapidement maintenant elle ne me rattrapera pas.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et me précipite dans le premier couloir.

Je l'entends m'appeler derrière mais ne me retourne pas, j'accélère le pas.

J'entre dans les toilettes des hommes et attends que la pause soit terminée.

Je suis lâche, je le sais, mais cette sangsue ne comprend rien et j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on me fiche la paix là.

Je repense à Bella, je me demande ce qu'elle fait. Elle va mieux, beaucoup mieux, même si c'est encore difficile pour elle, j'ai vu hier à quel point elle avait remonté la pente depuis le début de la semaine.

Je regarde l'heure plus que 5 minutes avant la fin de la pause déjeuner, je me résigne à sortir, je suis vraiment pathétique.

J'ouvre la porte et j'ai une furieuse envie de la refermer lorsque j'aperçois Tanya qui m'attend appuyée négligemment contre le mur d'en face.

Merde !

Je soupire et décide de l'ignorer.

**- Eddy attends-moi, j'entends ses talons claquer rapidement derrière moi, pas de doute elle essaie de courir.**

J'accélère le pas lorsque j'entends un grand boom, j'hésite à me retourner, mais lorsque je l'entends gémir je finis par regarder.

Tanya est étalée par terre, elle semble avoir mal, j'ai beau la détester, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus, je reviens sur mes pas et l'aide à se relever, elle en profite pour se pendre à mon cou.

-** Oh Eddy ! mon héros **!

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire ouf que ses lèvres s'écrasent violement sur les miennes.

Beurk !

Je la repousse tant bien que mal mais elle s'accroche en frottant son corps contre le mien. Elle tire sur mes cheveux, pour rapprocher mon visage du sien, en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle me fait mal et je gémis de douleur en la repoussant plus violement cette fois.

Je m'écarte d'elle, en me frottant la racine des cheveux qu'elle a malmenée.

- **Nan mais t'es malade, c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- Voyons Eddy tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de problème, toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble, j'ai parfaitement entendu tes gémissements lorsque je t'embrassais.**

Je suis estomaqué, comment elle peut penser que c'était des gémissements de bien être ? Cette fille est vraiment dingue.

**- Et si tu veux tout savoir moi aussi j'ai apprécié, énormément, me dit-elle en passant à côté de moi en me caressant le bras.**

Un frisson de dégout me parcourt, mais je suis certain qu'elle croit me faire de l'effet vu le sourire qu'elle affiche.

Elle s'éloigne de moi en sortant son téléphone de son décolleté.

Le reste de l'après midi se passe rapidement, tous les regards se braquent sur moi dès que je passe et je sais qui en est la responsable.

Tanya

Sur le chemin du retour je vois le regard insistant de Jasper. Je finis par lui demander ce qu'il a.

**- Rien, je voudrais juste entendre ta version des faits, j'ai du mal à croire que tu ais embrassé Tanya et pris du plaisir, rigole-t-il.**

Je grimace.

-** Cette tarée me courrait après et elle est tombée donc je suis revenu sur mes pas pour l'aider.**

**- Tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser moisir au sol, intervient Rose.**

**- Oui je sais, tu imagines pas à quel point je regrette.**

**- Et donc, comment sa langue a fini dans ta bouche ? questionne Jazz.**

**- Pff lorsque je l'ai relevée elle s'est jetée sur moi, je l'ai gentiment repoussée et elle s'est accrochée à mes cheveux. D'où les gémissements, je peux vous assurer que c'était tout sauf du plaisir.**

**- Et les frissons lorsqu'elle te touche ?**

**- Du dégout !**

Nous éclatons de rire tous les trois.

Une fois rentré, je vais prendre une douche et me changer, j'ai l'impression que le parfum nauséabond de cette folle est collé sur moi. Ensuite je vais voir Bella pour l'aider avec son problème de maths.

Emmett m'ouvre et m'indique qu'elle est dans le jardin avec Alice.

Je vais les rejoindre, et trouve Alice qui se roule par terre et Bella qui rigole aussi.

Je souris devant cette scène. Je suis heureux de la voir aller mieux.

Lorsqu'Alice m'aperçoit elle éclate de rire et annonce qu'elle va retrouver Jasper. Son rire l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Je m'approche de Bella qui rit toujours.

**- Salut, tu vas beaucoup mieux, dis-donc, elle me lance un regard avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire au moins ?**

Elle prend un bout de papier dans un classeur posé près d'elle et écrit.

_« Non, je suis pas sûre que tu veuilles savoir »_

**- Ah et pourquoi ? Elle continue de pouffer, et j'ai la nette impression qu'elle se fout de moi.**

_« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »_

**- Oui j'aimerai, dis-je sèchement.**

Elle pouffe une fois de plus et reprend son stylo, je lis par-dessus son épaule.

_« Alice m'a raconté, ton… comment dire… CALIN … oui c'est bien comme mot câlin dans les couloirs avec une blonde que tu sembles apprécier… beaucoup »_

**- Ah ! ah ! très drôle je suis mort de rire Bella !**

Elle me fait une petite moue avec un sourire contenu, je vois bien qu'elle se retient de rire.

**- Ok ! si tu veux tout savoir j'ai beaucoup apprécier, son haleine fétide était très… sexy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, j'éclate de rire devant son air.

Elle me tape dans l'épaule avant de me murmurer un « très drôle ».

Je l'aide ensuite avec ses devoirs de maths, puis rentre chez moi pour manger. Puis je sors rejoindre les gars au bar près de chez moi.

Ils passent la soirée à me parler de Tanya, vu qu'elle est plutôt bien roulée, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne veux pas me la faire, sérieusement je la trouve vraiment banale alors qu'elle fait fantasmer tous les autres.

Tout à coup je vois sa voiture arriver, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me colle une fois de plus et préfère rentrer chez moi avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bar.

Je passe mon samedi après midi dans le jardin de Bella en sa compagnie, nous sommes simplement installés au soleil, vu que nous sommes chez elle, elle ne prononce aucun mot mais ça ne me dérange pas j'aime le calme et elle aussi.

Le lendemain nous décidons d'aller faire un tour au parc, nous parlons un peu, Bella appréhende le retour au lycée, même si personne n'a parlé des raisons de son absence, elle a un peu peur que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle a fait, elle a vraiment honte d'elle.

J'essaie de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était au plus bas et qu'elle n'a pas pensé aux conséquences sur le coup mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si je n'étais pas aller la voir ce soir là sa famille serait sans doute en train de préparer des obsèques une nouvelle fois en 15 jours.

Je la raccompagne chez elle et lui promet de ne pas la lâcher le lendemain au lycée.

Elle me fait un sourire et me serre dans ses bras, en me murmurant un merci à l'oreille.

* * *

**Comme vous vous doutez ça va s'arranger par la suite !**

**Nous éspérons que ça vous a plu tous de même !**


End file.
